


Office Affair

by Saramustdie



Series: Office Affair [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, M/M, Office, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Hi, hope you enjoy this smutty bitlet me know if u did, there might be a second part





	Office Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoy this smutty bit 
> 
> let me know if u did, there might be a second part

Gerard was bored to tears. He had been in the same easy and kind of well-payed job for the past three years. He had to admit that this was probably the best job he ever had, it helped people as opposed to previous jobs where he pretty much had to lie for a living just to sell useless stuff, here he kind of did sales too, but it was focused on the health field, and no he wasn’t selling Viagra to old man, or lie about how effective the products were just to get money. What he did here was sell a high tech device for people with diabetes, the company was awesome. He was one of the people that had to keep in touch with the patients, check on them and send them more supplies, he really felt like he was helping a lot of people and the job was easy as fuck.

“Yes ma’am. I’m really happy to hear that, I’ll make sure to call you in a month to check on you, thank you. Have a good day.” He hung up and went over to his email inbox and smiled at his newest email.

_From: Frank Iero_

_Subject: Hi there, again._

_Hi Gerard, I really hope you’re having a good day._

_I need your help with a patient, account number: Ea160785. One of your co-workers never contacted this person, so as you know they might be pissed BUT I know you’re the man, and that you can handle it. I trust you with this one._

_Thank you beforehand, friend. Have a great weekend._

_Best regards,_

_Frank Iero, Nearshore Region._

Gerard sighed and smiled, he did used to hate Frank, he was a co worker from the other side of the country, and he was a supervisor so he always had to agree to help him, he grew to understand that the reason why he assigned him the hardest work was because he believed that he was good at what he does, and then they grew a relationship. He liked to believe they were friends. They had never actually met, they were like online friends if you will, but they talked almost daily for three years, and they were always nice to each other so that had to mean something. He replied with an ‘Of course, I’ll let you know when it’s done J’

He happily checked the account and figured out that the patient would be in fact furious, but he could handle it. As soon as he got it done he let know Frank, he got a reply and that was enough to make Gerard’s weekend.

Now, you might be asking why they haven’t contacted each other via social media, and the thing here is, that asking for their social media handles would be just as bad as asking one of their patients for it, since they weren’t in the same physical office they of course had to use company tools and logins to communicate, so everything they said and sent out was monitored by the company so they could just _know_ if they were being ‘unprofessional’  maybe he would have to ask for it the last day he worked there because the thing here, now, of course he had already tried to find him using his first and last name, but nothing matched his profile pic, and the email addressed they had, only worked on the office servers. Anyways, Gerard really liked the idea of Frank, of course he could daydream but he didn’t know him yet, but he still liked him. He couldn’t know if he was even gay, how old was he, if he was taken, or if he had children, but he couldn’t help but feel like they would be a match made in heaven.

The only other thing he had access to aside from his words, was that picture. The man was gorgeous, he had a charming smile, perfect eyebrows and just this mischievous look, he would be thrilled to wake up to hat beautiful face.

Next week, Gerard was kind of bummed to go back to the office, there was going to be a lot of work for the entire day, he was bored, he wanted to go home and most of all he wanted to be able to talk to Frank in an organic way, he was so close but yet it could never happen, he was frustrated.

He didn’t get any emails from Frank until after lunch, the subject was _good news_.

He clicked on it immediately and read;

_Hi Gerard, I hope you’re having an excellent day,_

_This time I’m not emailing you to give you a hard time with a patient haha, I’m just letting you know that I will be going over to California in a couple of days and staying for the weekend since I have to make a quality audition, so I’ll be there to get real up and personal with you guys to make sure everything’s right. Btw, don’t freak out, I know you’re doing a great job._

_See you in two days, enjoy the rest of your shift._

_Best regards,_

_Frank Iero, nearshore region._

Gerard wanted to actually squeal, he couldn’t believe he was going to meet Frank Iero in just 48 hours, of course it was all work related but this would be full circle either way.

Gerard went home super excited, he shaved and even dyed his hair black and picked out his outfits for the rest of the week, this is how excited he was about it.

Two days later, it was finally the time to meet Frank. The whole operation staff had been warned about the visit, everyone had to be in their best behavior so this was a whole event, there was gonna be a speech and a big welcoming, it was actually a big deal and Gerard couldn’t wait for it. Before he got to start with his work his manager approached him and told him that Frank had asked to pretty much give him the day off so that he could join Frank and some of Gerard’s best co workers to show him how everything worked, Gerard was flattered, that did mean something, he had made a great impression with one of the bosses then. He left his workstation to wait for Frank arrival next to the rest of the managers and important co workers. He saw a bunch of men walking into the building with who had to be Frank, he was actually really short, and he had a lot of tattoos and he was just the hottest guy he ever saw.

The boss from this region greeted him and his team, his manager then introduced Frank to the ‘operators’ he shook everyone’s hand and looked into the people’s eyes, and then it was his turn. “Let me guess.” He said with an incredibly beautiful voice. “You must be Gerard.” He flashed a smile and Gerard could only nod. “Well come here friend!” Gerard was surprised but allowed Frank to wrap his arms around him. “Sorry, I’m a hugger.” He giggled, fucking giggled and somehow still sounded like pure sex.

“it’s so nice to meet you.” Was all Gerard could say as they pulled away.

“The pleasure is all mine.” He looked deep into his eyes and remained silent for a couple seconds while he hypnotized Gerard with those big, hazel eyes. Gerard’s manager interrupted the interaction and motioned for Frank to follow the group. They went inside the operation area where people wouldn’t stop talking to the patients as they catched a glimpse of Frank.

They all walked behind Frank and two other man as they explained the boring stuff that Gerard was an expert at already, when they walked trough the entire operations floor then went back to the entrance where all of the employees where he dedicated some words to the effort they had all made to help people who trusted their company, he seemed very honest and acknowledgeable, he then gave some quality certificates to a couple guys, and he congratulated Gerard for having the longest satisfied patient list,  he even ended up having a price which consisted of a paid getaway for a weekend whenever he wanted at a lovely spot away from the city.

He figured he could give it to his brother since he was alone and going by himself it would be both sad and boring. When the formalities were over, Frank took his lunch with the bosses and the rest had to go back to work, Gerard was waiting to see the short charming man to come back, which he did, but he was take away for a meeting, at least he got to stare at him for brief moments since the meeting room had glass instead of walls, which was great or this case.

Once the shift was over, Gerard stayed just a little bit longer on his spot arranging some innecesary details for tomorrow in hope that Frank would notice him and talk to him, and actually Frank got out of the meeting room and went straight over to his work station, Gerard’s heart was pounding loudly, he had to be going over to him. He smiled at Gerard, he started closing his tools to look casual.

“Hey Gerard, my longtime friend.” That should’ve been awkward but Frank was so secure of himself, so charming that it was perfect.

“Hi Mr. Iero, you ready to leave?” Gerard said standing up and looking around, most of the people were gone, and he would’ve been as well, but he had to wait for his crush.

“Yeah, I’m gonna head back to my hotel but I don’t know where I could go out to have a nice diner, so I was wondering if you’d mind going with me?” He said absent mindedly but still sounding interested.

“Oh, yeah that would be great.” He smiled shyly.

“Cool, then I’ll send an uber to pick you up or do you have a car?” Gerard hummed.

“I don’t have one yet so an uber would do it.” He nodded and grabbed his sweater from his chair.

“Kay then, I’m staying at the Safi hotel just text me your address.” He gave him his business card and smiled warmly before walking away. Gerard took the bus to his place with a big smile on his face. He needed to change as soon as he got to his house, also have a shower, why not? He couldn’t believe he was having dinner with Frank, after talking to this guy for three years, finding out that he was indeed the most handsome guy he had ever laid eyes on, he had no idea if there would be any coworkers involved, or if this was a ‘I want to get to know to my workers’ type of thing but regardless, he got to spend time with him.

Once he was ready he texted Frank his address after he insisted on getting the car for him and waited. When he got to the hotel Frank told him he wasn’t really ready so Gerard had to go upstairs, it didn’t bother him at all but he didn’t know what he could talk about, he was so awkward and Frank was so charming, he didn’t want to screw this up. When he got to the room Frank had texted him, he knocked on the door and heard a ‘come in’ He opened it and walked inside, there was a lounge and a tiny kitchen right inside, but he still got to see Frank changing into a t shirt at the end on the room, he had left the bedroom door open, maybe on purpose? Either way, Gerard got to see that his boss had a ridiculous amount of ink on his body, just like he liked his guys, Gerard thought.

“Hi.” He stopped himself before saying either Frank or Mr. Iero since he wasn’t sure.

“Hi Gerard. I’m staying a little casual if that’s okay with you.” He came out of the bedroom and looked down at his plain gray t shirt and black jeans.

“Yeah that’s completely okay, I feel a little over dressed now. I just wasn’t sure if this was like a business dinner.” He shrugged and sat down on the lounge white couch. Frank did the same and looked at his phone before turning all of his attention towards Gerard.

“I get it, I didn’t clarify, sorry. But you look really good, I like your shirt.” He said and reached over to touch Gerard’s collar shirt. “So, let’s talk about how insane it is that we finally meet. No filters, no one monitoring what we say, it’s so freeing.” He giggled, fucking giggled like a child making Gerard blush.

“Yeah, it’s great. I was never really sure if we were like friends or something because I don’t really know you at a personal level, but still.” Frank nodded totally understanding what he meant.

“Well yeah, how about we stay in, I order some food and we get to relax and get to know each other?” He asked grabbing the hotel’s phone to call over to room service.

“Yeah! That sounds good.”

“Kay then, what would you like to have?” Gerard hummed and thought about it, he didn’t want to seem like a fat ass so he asked for a fucking salad, he also had a very sensitive stomach so he was not going to have any carbs since he knew what reactions he could have; farts. He was so not gonna eat something that would get him all gassy in front of this beautiful man.

They begun eating and talking about their backgrounds, where Gerard got to know that Frank was single and had no children or commitments, he got a couple hints of him being gay so needless to say, Gerard was excited.

“You know what?” said Frank once they were really relaxed. “I think you deserve an actual day off, and since I’m a really chill boss, I’m going to take the day off too because we both deserve it.” Gerard was a little surprised but he certainly liked the sound of that.

“Oh god, are you serious?” He asked while Frank stood up and walked over to the phone again and ended up asking for a bottle of wine before answering Gerard.

“Yeah I am, don’t worry. I’m not gonna regret this.” He said in a lower voice walking over to Gerard looking at him dead I the eye. He never broke the contact even when he actually straddled Gerard. “You like me?” He asked lowly making Gerard nod automatically. “I need to hear an answer.” He grinned. Gerard could tell right away he was a teaser.

“I do like you a lot Frank.” He smiled right away and leaned down to be closer to his face.

“Good, cuz I like you too.” He said before pressing his lips against Gerard‘s lightly. Gerard hummed at the contact encouraging for his boss to keep going. Frank got the clue and begun a fierce kiss, it was all tongue and teeth and gasps until someone knocked on the door. Frank groaned and pulled away and remained silent, with his eyes closed for a couple seconds as if he was still enjoying and processing what was happening. He got off of Gerard and went over to the door, he got the bottle not allowing the service guy to go in. “We’re gonna finish this soon, let’s not worry about the ice.” He giggled, handed him a couple dollars and went back. Gerard was grinning, that sounded promising and his lower half was already really interested.

Frank went back to the kitchen area to serve the glasses. “So, Gerard. Let’s make this clear, we can have fun, see where this goes and if you don’t like me after what happens tonight, you can just tell me and there would not be any consequence at work, you have my word on that, so don’t feel pressured to do anything, I like you on a personal level not just professional, so this isn’t sexual harassment okay? Now, I’m gonna get my glass and go over to my bedroom to have some fun, you’re free to join me.” He smiled and walked over slowly over there also taking the bottle with him.

Gerard decided to tease him a little and took about a minute to stand up and then about two to drink his glass of wine and walked over to the room, he opened the door and smirked. “I’d like another glass please?” He went inside and over to the bed where Frank was already laying over with his t shirt off and already working on his belt.

“I thought you wouldn’t come in.” He admitted and left his jeans on.

“I’m not usually a tease, but it seemed like a good time to make you wait a little.” He shrugged and drank some more wine.

“Thought you were really thinking if this was right or not.” Gerard scoffed.

“This is so right, I like you a lot, for real.” Gerard said getting close to be the one to kiss him this time. Frank hummed and caressed Gerard’s chest focusing on his nipples and sides to make Gerard shiver right away. Gerard dared to touch Frank’s bare skin, he felt so warm and inviting so he had to caress his entire back and torso, taking his fingers down to Frank’s jeans and popped the button open to pull them down. Gerard found out right away that he wasn’t wearing any underwear to he got to caress his tights and stroked his big cock as they made out. Frank bucked up to Gerard’s hand and pulled away to moan, Gerard looked down and moaned at the sight, Frank had tattoos all over, it started on his happy trail and stopped where the bush of hair got thicker and fuller, then kept going on his thighs, it was fucking hot.

“Like what you see?” Frank said hoarsely. Gerard nodded and looked into his hungry eyes.

“You’re fucking hot.” He whispered and took his shirt off not wanting to get self conscious, he did not even get himself time to do that even when it was clear that he was a little chubby and that Frank was so skinny and tiny, he could wrap his entire hand around Frank’s thigh, but he was really big on a different department.

“I’m glad you think so. So do you bottom or you like to top?” He said wanting to make things a little faster.

“Why don’t you guess?” Hummed Gerard, laying on his back and waiting for Frank to go get on top of him.

“Because it seems like you’re a horny fuck so you might be versatile.” Frank half joked and kissed Gerard’s chest and went down to the hem of his pants.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind to bottom for you…Mr. Iero.” He whispered looking down to meet Frank’s hazel eyes. Frank’s face changed and turned dark with lust, he technically jumped on him got rid of Gerard’s pants and his own jeans. Gerard was a gasping mess as he got touched by Frank all over. “Need prep?” He asked realizing he had no lube on his suitcase, he didn’t really know what to expect from this reunion so he wasn’t prepared in regards to lube at least, they both had condoms so that was covered. Even when they were both really attracted towards each other, they didn’t really know if they were actually available, so it was better to just make sure nothing would happen.

“I can do it.” He said and took his fingers inside his mouth, he sucked them and covered them in spit before taking them to his entrance, Frank leaned back  to get a better view and started stroking himself, Gerard moaned as he got the two fingers inside and moved them slowly getting used to the stretch. “God, add another one.” Frank demanded. Gerard nodded and added his ring finger inside stretching himself and trying to get deeper and deeper instinctively looking for his prostate, he had been single for a long time, so you really couldn’t blame him.

“I’m ready Frank.” He whispered and pulled them out, Frank stroked himself one last time and teased Gerard’s entrance with his dick without pulling in just yet. Gerard took that chance to grab the back of his knees and hooked his hands on them to hold them back and give Frank complete access, Frank moaned at the view and spanked him softly. “Such a whore.” He let out and Gerard mewled, Frank somehow knew what he liked and he was all for it.

Frank finally got inside and stayed still until he felt Gerard relaxing. “Frank, fuck me.” He whined and rocked back against Frank to get him going deeper.

“You want it? You want it hard? You don’t wanna be able to walk in days uh? Remember me whenever you sit.”Gerard nodded and he kept moaning and being fucked quickly by his boss. He roamed his hands over Frank’s chest just wanting to touch each tattoo.

The people in the next room were most likely able to hear them clearly since the headboard of the big, comfortable bed banging against the wall and neither one of them cared.

“Faster daddy!” Gerard let out, he didn’t even get a chance to regret it since Frank moaned in response and kept pounding into him.

“You like that little one?” He gasped out looking down at him as he looked for Gerard’s prostate which he found making Gerard yell loudly “Yes! Daddy right there.” He pushed back against Frank to make it easier and have him pound directly against his sweet spot.

Gerard was soon after coming all over Frank’s stomach and chest, the clenching inside of him made Frank reach his orgasm coming inside of the condom, and pulling out after a couple seconds to throw it away, Gerard smirked and grabbed a wipe to clean Frank’s chest. “Don’t worry, I got it.” Frank said with a smile and then laid back down complexly spent and exhausted.

“You good?” Frank asked looking over at Gerard who was just smiling into the nothingness.

“Yeah, better than ever. Just tired.” He yawned and turned to his side to look to Frank’s direction.

“Don’t worry, remember you have the best boss ever and aside from fucking you into the mattress he gave you the day off.” He said getting comfortable and bringing Gerard over for a cuddle.

“Yeah, he’s the best and the hottest.” Gerard said absent mindedly before drifting into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
